Fractured Haven
by GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: FEMSLASH NONCON When Alaric is turned, Stefan and Damon are forced to kill him before he can kill them. They leave Elena in the care of Katherine who has malicious intentions. Will Elena find comfort in Katherine's care, or is everything not as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW EPISODE STOP AND DO NOT READ ON.**

Damon stuffed his hands into the pocket of his coat. The soft autumn breeze disturbed the leaves laying at his feet. He passed rows upon rows of tombstones before he came to the Salvatore tomb. The door was ajar and he froze. _I shut the door behind me last night, didn't I? Shit. Some potheads probably broke in. _

He poked his head into the tomb but it was empty. _Where the hell did he go? _Alaric was supposed to be here. He had come to dispose of Alaric's body in a proper way. Report his death, plan a funeral. _Where the hell is he?_

There had been no news flashes on the radio or television. The death of the town's beloved alcoholic social studies teacher would surely make the morning headlines. Fear was replacing the blood in his veins and it sent a chill up his spine. _Ester probably had something to do with this. Only Jesus rose after his death and even __**he **__took three days to do it._

Damon spun around and ran back to his car. He sped back to the Salvatore mansion. He had to warn the others.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Stefan sat by the fire. Everything was so bittersweet. On one hand he was rebuilding what he had lost when he became a ripper. Elena was opening up to him again. She was trusting him again. Most importantly, she knew that she could count on him. On the other hand, he was sure that she still had some sort of feeling for Damon. Whether it was love, or something more dangerous, Stefan didn't know.

Damon burst through the front door and interrupted Stefan's thoughts. Stefan turned, slightly irritated, but he could see an emotion he rarely witnessed etched on Damon's face. _Fear._

"What is it, brother?" he asked rising from the arm chair.

"Alaric's not in the tomb," Damon said. He was breathing heavily as if he had run all the way from the cemetery.

"What? Did someone find him?" Stefan asked. He doubted it, but it was better than the alternative.

Damon shook his head, "It would have been on the news this morning. It's Ester. It's got to do with her."

"Ester's dead, Damon. Klaus put her back in that coffin."

"She's the most powerful witch alive, well dead, undead? Whatever. The point is, I'm sure she'd have another way of ensuring that Alaric completed the transition," Damon sputtered.

"So now he's going to fulfill her mission for him?" Stefan asked crossing his arms. Damon's concern was infectious.

"Exactly," Damon said.

"Well, we have to go and find him," Stefan said firmly, "Get him before he gets us."

Damon nodded. "Should we warn the Klaus clan or not?"

"We're going to need their help," Stefan said grimly.

"What about Elena? Is she going to be safe in all of this?" Damon asked.

Stefan's fists clenched. _Of course he's concerned about Elena. _"I suppose so."

The Salvatore brother's grabbed their jackets and left.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena sat on her bed with her legs crossed and Caroline sat opposite her.

"It's weird. Klaus keeps trying to convince me to run off with him. Especially last night. He pulled the whole "I can show you the world" card. Then when I denied him, he just left. Do you think he's finally leaving?" Caroline asked.

"I hope so. I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Elena said quietly.

Caroline bit her lower lip, "I don't think it can, Elena. We've lost so much. We've all changed so much."

Elena nodded. She knew Caroline was right. She always was. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Elena and Caroline exchanged a glance before they both went down to answer it.

They opened it to find the Salvatore brothers standing on the porch. Damon pushed his way in uninvited and Stefan nodded at Caroline and smiled at Elena before entering.

"We've got some bad news," Damon said making his way into the living room.

"What?" Elena asked, following him.

"Alaric's missing. We suspect Ester had something to do with it," Stefan answered.

"What? How is that even possible?" Caroline asked.

The group was gathered in the living room and the tension filled the space like a noxious gas.

"Well she _is _the most powerful witch. Ever. I wouldn't put it past her," Damon said. "So we're going to go and find Alaric and kill him before he kills us."

"And we're going to see if Klaus is willing to help. Which, he should be, seeing as his life is in just as much danger as ours," Stefan filled in.

"Great," Caroline said. "Now you two get to kill Alaric _for real_."

"He's not _really _Alaric, Caroline," Damon said irritably. "He's a psychopath stuck in Alaric's body."

"Where do I fit into all of this?" Elena asked.

"Oh," Caroline said. Realization brightened in her eyes.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Don't you see. Klaus wanting to skip town. Elena, he's not going to skip town without the only way he can make…_followers," _Caroline said.

Damon and Stefan exchanged a confused glance. Caroline explained Klaus's behavior at the dance.

"You'll need to be put into safe keeping," Damon said immediately. "Klaus is _not _someone that you'd want to be a step behind. So we're going to be a step ahead."

"If Klaus is skipping town he'll probably make Tyler come with him," Stefan said quietly, "Tyler can't let Klaus know he isn't sired to him anymore. Klaus will destroy him."

"You don't know that," Caroline replied darkly.

"I've spent enough time with him to know that he doesn't respond well when things don't go his way. You'll need to get Tyler and skip town."

Caroline shook her head, "Not without Elena,"

Elena looked at Caroline. She could see the internal struggle playing out in the other girl. "Caroline, it's fine. I'll put you two in more danger than you're already in."

Caroline turned on her friend, "Who's going to protect _you _then?"

"I'm up for the job," a voice said from the doorway.

The group turned to find an exact replica of Elena leaning against the door frame and smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" Damon asked in an icy voice.

"Well, I figured since no one was at the Salvatore house, the party must be going down here," she eyed the group and smirked, "I was right."

"This doesn't concern you, Katherine," Stefan said.

"I think the possibility of my death _does _concern me, Stefan," she returned cooly. "I'm here to help. If you don't want it. Fine."

"What's in it for you?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean besides helping these two," she motioned toward the Salvatore brothers, "ensure my safety? I get to keep the _one _thing Klaus needs away from him. He deserves to get screwed over, don't you think?"

No one in the room could disagree. "Well," Stefan said, "Caroline, you had better go grab Tyler and skip town as fast as possible. Katherine, take Elena some place safe. We'll be in contact. If you so much as touch _one _hair on her head-"

"Oh come on, it's like you don't trust me or some thing," Katherine smirked.

Stefan glared at her and she walked over to Elena and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, by the time this is all done, we're going to be the best of friends."

**Just setting' up the story. Hope you all like it so far. Reviews are appreciated just so I know if I'm doing a good or bad job :)**

**Thank you!**

**Also, things are going to get more graphic in the following chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena watched the country-side blur past the car window. She had been sitting in the front seat of Katherine's car for nearly and hour and she had no idea where they were going. She was hesitant to ask Katherine because she was enjoying the silence between them. _The less contact we make the better, _she thought. She rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window and her eyelids fluttered shut.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Stefan and Damon pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion and cut the ignition. Stefan glanced at his brother who simply nodded and the both of them got out of the 1967 Chevy Camarois. They didn't bother knocking at the front door, it was unlocked. They stepped inside the large entrance hall and Klaus immediately burst through a door that appeared to lead to the parlor.

"To what do I owe, _this _unexpected pleasure?" he asked. His voice was tinged with sarcasm and hate.

"Where's your mother these days?" Damon asked in return.

Klaus frowned, "In a bloody coffin. Where she belongs."

"Then explain to us why Alaric's not in the tomb," Stefan said quietly.

Klaus's body visibly tensed. "What do you mean he's not in the tomb? Has someone discovered him?"

"Not likely since there wasn't anything on the news," Stefan said quickly. "We suspect that your mother somehow had Alaric complete the transition."

Klaus shrugged, "Well, it doesn't really concern me now. I was just on my way out of town."

"It _does _concern you, Klaus. I guess you've forgotten why your mother even _used _Alaric in the first place. She wants you dead. She wants _all _of us dead," Damon hissed.

"I have the ability to _disappear. _If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Can't say the same for you two. Now get _out _of my house."

Stefan and Damon exchanged a glance, turned, and left.

"Well, we weren't _really _hoping for him to grow a pair and defend our entire race, right?" Damon muttered.

x~x~x~x~x~x

It was nightfall when Elena finally awoke. She was being shaken violently. Her eyes snapped open and fell upon Katherine. "We're here," the other doppleganger said, smirking.

Elena rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the car. They were parallel parked in front of a row of brick houses, each seemed to be joined to the next. "Where are we?" Elena asked groggily.

"Never mind that, get your stuff from the trunk and let's get inside."

Elena walked over to the open trunk. She removed her duffle bag and her suitcase and shut it. She followed Katherine to the steps of the nearest house, number 46. She hauled her luggage up the front stairs. Katherine held the front door open for her and Elena dropped her bags at the foot of the staircase directly inside.

"Spare bedroom upstairs. It's the first door on the left. There's food in the fridge and freezer. Am I leaving anything out?" Katherine said dully.

"No I think that covers everything," Elena said. She was relieved that Katherine seemed to have the same mindset about their situation.

Katherine watched Elena struggle with her luggage as she attempted to climb the stairs. _So weak. So __**pathetic. **_She could feel thirst clawing at her esophagus and she went to the kitchen to find her drink of choice. _At least I won't have to deal with an empty house anymore, _she tried to think optimistically. It was true. Hiding from an original wasn't the most social activity, but she could have found herself a more _desirable _room mate.

_She just drops in and sweeps __**everyone **__off their feet. What do my Salvatores even __**see **__in her? _

Kathrine opened the fridge and produced a blood bag. _Mm, type AB. How rare. _She ripped the top off and began sucking down the crimson, metallic liquid inside. She could feel the talons of thirst releasing from her throat and strength returning to her limbs.

When she was finished, she tossed the plastic into the trash receptacle under the sink. She licked the blood residue from her lips. A sudden whim overcame her. She was bored, and had a hunger of a different kind. Not the best combination.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Klaus threw open the door to the Gilbert house. It was pitch black, but he could see perfectly. He listened closely, but could not hear the familiar heartbeat of the doppleganger. He sped around the house, over turning furniture, throwing open doors, and ravaging through closets. The doppleganger was nowhere to be found. He let out a roar of frustration. It was bad enough that he had found his prime hybrid's home empty. Now the doppleganger was missing as well. _How could they have just disappeared? _he thought angrily. _Right under my nose at that!_

_The Salvatores must know something about this, _he decided. _They're trying to force me into helping them stop Alaric. I'll show them. I'll show them that __**no one **__forces Klaus to do anything!_

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena slid off her shirt and struggled from her jeans. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sink into the soft mattress and surrender to sleep. She bent over her suitcase and began to rummage for her pajamas. A soft _bang _behind her caused her to spin around. The door to her bedroom was open, but there was no one in the doorway.

She walked over cautiously. She poked her head into the hallway, which proved to be empty as well. Elena frowned and shut the door. When she turned around she came face to face with Katherine.

"What are you-" Elena began, but Katherine interrupted her by forcing her against the door. A noise escaped Elena's lips as pain shot up her spine. Before she could process the situation, Katherine' lips were on hers and her body was pressing tightly against Elena's.

Elena struggled against the other doppleganger. Her thoughts were scattering.

_What the hell is she doing?_

_What does she want from me?_

One of Katherine's hands was sliding up Elena's side. Her fingertips grazed over the soft skin of Elena's stomach. Elena was panicked now. She tried to kick Katherine, to claw at her face. Her attempts were futile.

Katherine finally pulled back, she was breathing heavily, "If you don't stop struggling, I will rip that fucking necklace off your neck and think of all the _fun _things we'll do _then_."

Elena froze. "That's better," Katherine whispered. Her hips pressed against Elena's with even more force. Her lips traveled hungrily down Elena's neck, causing Elena to shiver.

Katherine's hands were hungrier than her lips. She tore Elena's bra from her body. Elena was fighting back persistent, stinging, tears. She felt both of Katherine's hands on her breasts, squeezing them, almost painfully. Elena closed her eyes and wished for it to be over.

**Yeah. First femslash/non-con. I think I'll just **_**ease **_**into it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine sat in the living room. As she drank a morning dose of blood her mind replayed the previous night over and over. She could recall every detail in painfully high resolution. She recalled every sensation, every little noise that had escaped her double's lips. Most were of discomfort, or of terror, but she distinctly caught one or two that resembled pleasure. Her own lips twisted into a smile. She took a delicate sip from the glass in front of her. She had underestimated how _fun _this was actually going to be.

There was a sudden loud noise from upstairs and Katherine's attention shifted back to the present. She sat up and put the glass down on the coffee table in front of her. In seconds, Elena was storming down the stairs. She noticed Katherine watching her from the living room and she paused uneasily at the foot of them. She was suddenly unsure of herself and Katherine could see the anger ebbing from her eyes.

_Of course. She's intimidated by me, _Katherine couldn't help but smirk.

Elena cleared her throat, "Where is my phone?" She was attempting to sound stern but Katherine wasn't convinced.

Katherine shrugged, "Why do you need it?"

"I wanted to call Stefan. Check up on him. See how the whole Alaric thing's going," Elena replied.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "There won't be any need for that, Elena. Just sit tight and wait it out. There's no need to be _impatient."_

Elena stared at her for a moment and when she realized that Katherine was not going to change her mind, she retreated back up the stairs. Katherine followed her with her eyes. She watched Elena's slender legs, and the way her pajama shorts shifted over her fleshy ass. Katherine licked her lips and for a moment, was grateful for her acute sensory abilities.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Stefan Salvatore was in his usual seat near the fire. He was analyzing the situation, trying to find some sort of solution to the mess they were in. He wasn't coming up with anything. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands. His mind was racing and refused to linger on any one subject for long.

He barely noticed his brother enter the room and only acknowledged his presence when a crystal glass of violent red liquid was placed in front of him.

"No thank you," he said quietly.

"It's not a suggestion, Brother. Drink. You're going to need all the strength you can get," was Damon's reply.

Stefan sighed and reluctantly took a sip. He could feel the comfortable heat slip down his throat. He exhaled feeling much more focused and relaxed. "Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

"Well, we can't go after Alaric ourselves. That part's obvious," Damon said and Stefan nodded in agreement. "Klaus won't help us," Damon continued, "But what about the other originals?"

Stefan looked up, "You mean track down Kol and Elijah?" he asked.

Damon nodded, "Maybe we can even wake up Barbie as well."

"Do you really think they'll help us?" Stefan asked.

"Of course. Klaus may be a world class dumb ass but his siblings _aren't. _Kol and Elijah would probably want to secure their survival. As for Rebekah, I would be surprised if there's no hard feelings there. Her mother possessed her after all," Damon replied.

"So where are the other originals?"

Damon shrugged, "If we knew that would make everything _too _easy. Where's the fun in that? We could always go back and ask Klaus."

"Ask me what?" a heated voice asked from the doorway. Both brothers turned to see Klaus standing there. His face was placid but there was a raging storm behind his eyes.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, _know _where your brothers are, would you?" Damon asked casually.

Klaus's jaw tightened, "You wouldn't, _by any chance, _know where the doppleganger and my _hybrid _are, would you?" he countered.

The brothers froze. They hadn't expected Klaus to catch on so quickly. "No, why?" Damon asked innocently.

"Don't play ignorant, _Damon. _You're not going to enlist my help by sneaking around behind my back."

"So do you know where they are?" Stefan asked. He was hoping to steer the subject away from Elena. He needed to be sure that she was safe. The only person who knew where Elena was hidden was Katherine. She had specific instructions to leave with Elena and tell no one where they were going. That way, Klaus could not compel the information out of anyone.

"We're family, Stefan. I know where they are at all times. We're closer than you two are assuming. They're safe for the moment. I don't think they'd sacrifice that safety for something so petty as a renegade vampiric vampire hunter. That is, without _persuasion." _

_"_Oh I see where you're going with this. You want to trade your siblings in return for Tyler and Elena," Damon said.

Klaus smirked, "See! Now you're catching on!"

"No deal," Damon stated simply.

"What?" Klaus was obviously taken aback by Damon's response.

"Neither of us _know _where Tyler or Elena are. You can try to compel it out of us Klaus. I'd seriously like to see you try. I'd get a kick out of it," Damon was mocking him now.

Klaus clenched his fists. "You have two days until I leave town for good. If the vampire hunter tries to find me, I'll be gone sooner, so I wouldn't dawdle if I were you. If you want my help, deliver the doppleganger and the hybrid to me." With that he turned and left. The brothers were frozen and the decision loomed over them and cast them in shadow.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena lifted up the soft cotton of her t-shirt and examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Bruises were blooming over her skin where Katherine had handled her too roughly. She bit her lower lip, _What does she want with me? _Elena looked down and gently pressed a portion of her darkening skin. A dull pain grew beneath her fingertips and they retreated. When she looked up into the mirror she saw her own reflection, and the reflection of her double. She whipped around, "What do you want?" she hissed. Her voice was angry, but there was a distinct undertone of fear to it.

Katherine scanned her face, and her eyes moved down her body. "I came to apologize," she said quietly.

"For taking advantage of me? You can't just walk in here with an apology and expect everything to be okay," Elena shouted.

"Oh, I'm not sorry for _that," _Katherine smirked, "I'm sorry I hurt you in the process though."

Her hand shot out and pulled Elena's shirt back up to reveal the bruises. Before Elena could react she was being hoisted onto the counter next to the sink. Her back slumped against the mirror and she could feel the cool glass through her slim t-shirt. Katherine's mouth was upon her sides, nursing her tender skin. Elena bit her lower lip to stifle a moan. _What the hell is happening to me? What the hell is she doing?_

This was even worse than last night. At least last night there had been a clear division between right and wrong. Katherine was in the wrong. _She had taken advantage of me! _Elena thought angrily. Yet here she was, tenderly kissing Elena's wounds and gently massaging Elena's thighs.

Elena closed her eyes as she felt her pajama shorts sliding from her body. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Katherine's fingers through the cotton of her panties.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena asked. Her voice was shaking dangerously and she could feel the tears again.

The sound of Elena's voice sent Katherine off the edge. There was a fire she could not extinguish. She slid Elena's panties down to her ankles and slid a tongue along her soft thighs. Elena's breath caught as Katherine's tongue traveled over her pussy. It was an entirely new sensation for her. She had never had anyone _this _sensual. Her thoughts were erased with Katherine's tongue slipped between her folds and excited her most sensitive tissue. Her nerve endings exploded and her toes curled. Beneath her passion her rationality tried to remind her that she was only enjoying this for purely biological reasons.

_"_Moan for me Elena," Katherine whispered into Elena's flesh. Her warm breath sent a chill up Elena's spine. The moan that followed was as natural as her body's reactions to Katherine's tongue.

Katherine continued mercilessly. Elena's hips rocked forward in response. _Stop it! _she scolded herself. _What are __**you **__doing?_

Katherine was determined. There was something new and thrilling about exploring another woman. She relished the softness of Elena's skin, the delicacy of the noises she made, _her scent._ She couldn't stop, and she wouldn't. Not until Elena was shivering with pleasure and begging her for more.

_No matter how long that takes._

**Hi. I'm trying to update as frequently as possible. I'm **_**really **_**glad you all are enjoying the fic. I love reading all the reviews! **

**Thanks everyone (**


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan scrolled through his contacts before he found the one he was looking for. He put the phone to his ear and waited. The other line rang twice before a sweet, feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

"Caroline, where are you?" he said urgently.

"Stefan? Don't worry. Tyler and I are safe," Caroline replied.

"No," Stefan then filled her in on Klaus's proposition. "We need to hand Tyler over to him, Caroline. We need his help."

Caroline was silent for a moment. Her reaction was surprising. "No," she said. It was uncharacteristic of Caroline. She was usually the one girl who would sacrifice the very shirt on her back to help her friends. _Why won't she help us? _Stefan wondered.

"Caroline you do realize how drastic this situation is," Stefan responded.

"Yes. But Tyler and I are _safe _right now. We're _finally _okay, Stefan. I can't give that up," her voice was shaking.

"Caroline, please," Stefan was close to begging her now.

"Good bye, Stefan." The line cut. Stefan gripped the phone to his ear for a moment. When had everyone become so _selfish? _

"No luck with persuading Caroline and Tyler to help us?" Damon's voice asked from behind him. Stefan shook his head. "What about Elena?"

Stefan turned to face his brother. He stared into his brother's lake water eyes until he saw realization emerge from their depths.

"You can't bring yourself to hand her over," he said, "Seems like Caroline, Tyler, and Klaus aren't the _only _selfish ones in the equation."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Katherine carried the loaded shopping basket in one arm. It would be quite a feat if she had been a human woman. However, her supernatural strength made it as simple as lifting a finger. She was musing over which cereal Elena would enjoy more when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She produced it and checked the number, _Blocked._

She hesitated before answering, "Hello?"

"Katerina Petrova. How are you, Love?" the male voice was all too familiar.

Katherine shuddered, "How did you get my number? What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus skipped to answering her second question, "Where's the doppleganger?"

"You're speaking to her," Katherine was surprised by her own cheekiness.

"You aren't in _any _position to toy with me, _Katherine," _he spat. "Where is the doppleganger?"

"I have no idea," Katherine responded. "Why don't you ask Stefan and Damon. After all she's _their _pet. Not mine."

"They won't help me. But you will."

"The hell I will," Katherine said heatedly, "Unless you have something to offer me."

"My forgiveness. I will stop hunting you in return for the doppleganger."

Katherine froze. Klaus's forgiveness meant she could come out of hiding. She could freely roam the country without having to watch her back. If there was one thing Katherine missed the most, it was her freedom.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied and hung up before Klaus could change his mind.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena awoke to find the house completely empty. She decided to take the opportunity to search for her phone. She frantically threw open drawers, and closet doors. She shuffled through Katherine's belongings but ultimately came up empty handed. She froze when she heard the front door opening and shutting downstairs. She attempted to make everything as neat as possible, before going down to investigate.

The site of Katherine sent Elena into a whirlwind of emotions. The primary one being anger, there were also hints of fear and something more sinister than either of them.

"Don't give me that look," Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena. She was carrying an array of plastic bags and she made her way into the kitchen. Elena followed closely behind.

"Why, Katherine?" she asked darkly.

Katherine dropped the bags on the kitchen table and turned to Elena. "Why? I figured that we're probably running low on food."

"Not, the groceries," anger was dominating the other emotions. "Why are you holding me here like a prisoner?"

"You're not a prisoner, Elena," Katherine replied, "You're more of a plaything really."

Elena's fists clenched at her sides. She hated this. She hated the entire thing. She hated that Katherine had complete control over her. She hated that she was trapped. Most of all, she hated that rush of pleasure that Katherine had the ability to force on her.

"Oh come on, Elena," Katherine said, putting the various food items in their correct places in the kitchen, "You can't say that you're not enjoying it."

"I'm not," Elena replied through gritted teeth.

Katherine smiled knowingly, "You can't deny that I don't, _incite _something in you, Elena. I see it in your eyes every time we fuck."

"We don't _fuck!" _Elena shouted. "You…_rape _me!"

x~x~x~x~x~x

Katherine climbed the stairs. It was late and she could feel sleep tugging at her eyelids. She had struggled with a decision all day. _Do I hand over the doppleganger? Why is this even up for debate? I __**want **__my freedom._

_But I also want her, _Katherine realized. It had begun as a game of sorts, but now Katherine couldn't deny that she _would _feel something if she was forced to hand Elena over. Somehow she couldn't let her go.

_It's just __**lust, **_she told herself, and she knew it was only half true. Her bedroom was at the end of the hallway but she didn't make it past the first door on the left. She quietly turned the nob and pushed the door open. The room inside was dark and she shut the door behind her.

She easily made her way over to the bed and crawled under the sheets. She could feel the other girl's heart beat. She stirred and their identical eyes met in the darkness. Katherine was expecting resistance. She was expecting the other girl to put up a fight. She was wrong. Elena lay there, her mouth was drawn in a firm line and her eyes were determined.

Katherine slid on top of Elena with a leg on either side of her waist. Her were forceful against Elena's but Elena was determined not to react. She moved down Elena's neck, savoring the steady beat of Elena's pulse beneath her lips. She lifted Elena's pajama top up revealing her breasts. Katherine slid her tongue in circles around Elena's soft nipple. She used the index finger of her hand to do the same to the other nipple.

Elena stiffened. She was determined not to alert Katherine to her enjoyment. Katherine's hips rocked into her own and Elena bit her lower lip. Katherine brought her face back to Elena's. "Why are you resisting me?" she hissed.

She pressed her hips into Elena's and the pressure was almost enough to extinguish Elena's self control. "Why?" Katherine repeated. She pressed her hips into Elena again but this time Elena was rendered powerless. A hungry moan escaped her lips and Katherine smiled with satisfaction.

With a quick motion, she pulled off Elena's clothes and slammed her into the headboard of the bed. Goosebumps were forming on Elena's exposed flesh. She felt one of her legs wrapping around Katherine's waist. Katherine was holding it there and tracing circles on her thigh. Katherine lowered herself between Elena's legs and Elena's breath caught as she felt Katherine's bare pussy pressing against hers.

Katherine's lips were upon hers again. Her tongue hungrily invaded Elena's mouth as she rocked into Elena's most sensitive region. Elena had lost control completely. Her hand snaked into Katherine's curls and pulled her closer. Their bodies made contact, warmth against warmth.

Katherine began to move her hips faster and with more force. Elena could feel the heat building up. Her body tensed, and her back arched. She was caught for a moment in the almost numb state between friction and release. The only thing she could feel was Katherine's pussy against hers and the tongue moving between her lips.

She finally let go and she could feel Katherine doing the same. They were still for a moment, relishing the sensation that ripped through them. They looked into each other's eyes, unsure of what was happening between them.

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm really glad you all like my story. I have to say this is my favorite fic that I'm writing at the moment**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus tenderly pulled the dagger from his sister's heart and stood over her coffin expectantly. _Oh, Dear Sister, _he thought irritably, _you sure do like to take your __**sweet **__time. _He paced a bit with his hands in his pockets until he heard the telling first inhalation. He turned to see that his sister was sitting up and gasping for air. He smirked and walked over to her.

"What happened?" she asked. She was clutching the healing wound at her chest.

"Mother happened," Klaus replied coldly. He proceeded to fill Rebekah in on their mother's recent activities.

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to stop Alaric?"

"Don't be thick, Bekah. The Salvatores are going to _try _to, which is a win-win situation for us. If they succeed, we'll be Alaric free. If they don't, we'll be rid of them forever," Klaus explained.

"Too bad. The elder one's cute," Rebekah said. Klaus gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes. "So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as I get my doppleganger."

"What do you need her for?" Rebekah's voice had grown venomous.

"What do you _think _I need her for?" Klaus countered.

She stared at him for a moment. _Is he seriously even considering making more hybrids? Are his siblings not good enough for him. __**Blood **__is thicker than __**water.**_

"You are upset, Sister. Why?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. He had obviously read her suddenly moody expression.

"You know what, Klaus," Rebekah said, swinging her legs over the side of her coffin and standing upright, "You don't need me in any of this." She smiled with transparent sweetness.

Klaus looked at her blankly, "I actually do. Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"You put daggers in our hearts, then resurrected us with promises of family. Tell me, dear brother, where the _hell _is the family in all of this?" she said heatedly.

"Bekah-"

"No. You can find Elena yourself. I'm leaving. Have a great time with your soon to be _new _family." With that she walked from the room. Klaus clenched both his fists.

"I don't need you!" he shouted after her. His voice echoed through the deserted house. "I don't need any of you!"

x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena curled into a tight ball beneath the sheets of her bed. She was reluctant to get up for numerous reasons. The primary one being that she was exhausted mentally as well as physically. _I need to confront her. I need to understand everything._

But she had confronted her earlier and that had made no difference. She was still unsure of Katherine's motivation. She didn't know if Katherine was legitimately interested in her, or if she just liked to watch her suffer.

Her train of thought was halted by a timid knock at the door. Elena sat up. She eyed the door suspiciously. There was only one person it could be and she did not feel like talking to her right now. The door opened hesitantly and Katherine slipped into view.

"What do you want?" Elena's voice was firm. She wanted it to be clear to her double that she was not in the mood for anything right now.

"Just to talk," Katherine replied raising her hands defensively. Elena was silent and Katherine took the opportunity to begin, "You hate me."

"What was your first clue?" Elena replied but her voice was not as firm as it was when Katherine had first stepped in her room. Why was she suddenly unsure of herself?

"I understand, but, I really, _really, _wish you wouldn't," Katherine said quietly.

"Right," Elena replied dismissively.

"Elena, I'm _protecting _you. I'm going to sacrifice my _freedom _for you. I guess you don't understand how significant that is."

"No. I don't. And you're not sacrificing anything. You were hiding out in this dump _long _before you volunteered to help me out," Elena hissed.

Katherine swallowed. She was about to make a decision. It was going to be the most difficult decision of her existence. It was going to be one of the few decisions that did not revolve around herself.

"Elena, Klaus offered me freedom in return for you. I chose you. I chose you over the thing that I value above all others," Katherine explained gently.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like the Katherine I know."

"That's because you don't know me!" Katherine shouted. Anger suddenly swept through her. She was tired of it. She was tired of people judging her based on her reputation. "You've only had me as an enemy. You've never had me as a friend."

They stared at each other for a moment. "You didn't have to tell me any of that," Elena said quietly. "I would have submitted to you anyway."

Katherine felt a jolt of surprise, "What?"

"You were right. I enjoy it," Elena confessed.

Katherine was suddenly kneeling next to her, cupping Elena's face in her hands and, their lips pressed together. It wasn't like the other kisses. It was tender. It was needy.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Damon smirked over his glass of bourbon. Stefan whirled around to find Rebekah standing at the door to the parlor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He wished vampires would have the courtesy to knock every once in a while.

"I'm here to help," Rebekah said.

The tension in the room dissipated at once. "Thank GOD. I was beginning to think no one had any sense anymore," Damon said. He downed the auburn liquid swirling around in his glass.

"I know where Elijah is. The four of us should be able to effectively bring Alaric down."

"Only one question, why are you helping us?" Damon asked.

"Family feud," Rebekah replied simply.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena was on her back now and Katherine was on top of her. The weight of Katherine's hips pressed delicately into Elena's. They were locked in a kiss, Katherine's fingers were entwined in Elena's hair, and Elena's hands were at Katherine's waist. It wasn't like before. There was no dominant party. They were mutually exploring and enjoying each other.

Katherine began to trail kisses down Elena's neck but Elena stopped her. Katherine looked up, bewildered. _Hadn't they reached an understanding? _She was about to complain when Elena pressed a soft finger to Katherine's lips. She felt Elena's weight shifting under her and she allowed Elena to readjust.

Elena rolled on top of Katherine and she could see the shock and intrigue glittering in Katherine's eyes. It did nothing but excite her even more. She ran her tongue along Katherine's jugular and she felt it vibrate softly when Katherine moaned in response.

Elena began to make a trail of kisses over Katherine's chest and breasts. She paused uncertainly at Katherine's nipple, wondering if she had the courage to do what she had been thinking about all morning. Was she ready to accept her longing for Katherine. She felt Katherine's fingers venturing into her curls, urging her on. She realized that her breath alone had caused Katherine's nipples to harden.

Elena slid her tongue over Katherine's nipple and Katherine's response was electrifying. She slid her hand between Katherine's legs and began to tease her through the thin fabric of her cotton panties. Katherine arched her back to press into Elena's hand.

Elena slid her hand over the top of Katherine's panties and began massaging the tight ball of nerves between her legs. "Elena," Katherine whispered without thinking. Elena took the cue to slide a finger into her double. All the while she teased her tongue around Katherine's breasts.

Her breathing was becoming erratic and her heart was racing. Katherine's body tensed and then released forcefully. Elena observed the pleasure quaking through her body and couldn't help but smirk.

When it was over, Katherine cupped Elena's face in her hands. She stared at the physical mirror image of herself. This is why she had told Elena. This is what she had wanted.

All along she had wanted Elena. She just didn't know how to get her.

**Hi guys! Hope you're still enjoying where the story's going. I don't know if I'll have Katherine bite Elena (in any sort of non recreational way) and change her into a vampire.**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating for about a week just because I have A LOT going on right now.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

"So. Where is he Barbie doll?" Damon wrapped his arms around himself as a shield against the chilly breeze that rippled through the graveyard.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, "He'll be here Damon. Shut it."

Stefan was still. He was attempting to pick up any sound of an approaching vampire. He doubted he would be able to hear an original sneaking around, but he was anxious and needed something to do to preoccupy his mind.

Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, Elijah stepped out from the trees on the opposite side of the graveyard. He made his way over to them, treading lightly on the hallowed ground. "Sister, why have you come?"

"Mother lives. She wishes to kill us. She turned-"Bekah turned to Damon for the name.

"Alaric," Damon said matter of faculty.

"Alaric," Bekah continued, "into a vampire. He has means to kill us. Klaus doesn't wish to help. He only wishes to create more hybrids for himself."

At the last bit of news Elijah's expression fell from one of casualness to one of hostility. It was apparent that he didn't like the idea of his brother creating more hybrids. "He doesn't need us. We don' need him."

Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"So. Now that all the technicalities are out of the way, how the hell are we going to stop Ric?" Damon interjected.

"Will a simple stake through the heart work?" Stefan asked. He silently hoped this was the case.

"Our mother wouldn't make it that easy," Rebekah said coldly. "She would want to make killing him as difficult as possible. We beat her once, she's not going to let it happen again."

"But she wouldn't make Alaric completely invincible," Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She hates vampires, she wouldn't want to make one that can't be killed."

x~x~x~x~x

Elena was at the kitchen counter scrubbing the last few glasses that had accumulated in the sink. She didn't hear Katherine enter, but she could feel her against her back. Katherine's hands wrapped around hers and held them to the edge of the counter.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, although she was perfectly aware of where this was going.

Katherine answered her by kissing her neck roughly and grinding her hips into Elena's rear. Elena's hips were forced into the counter and she groaned with surprise. Katherine rolled her hips forward roughly and each time she pressed forward, Elena's tender flesh pressed into the counter.

Katherine's grip on Elena's wrists tightened and her kisses became more forceful. Elena's sensory organs were overloading. She wanted to give it all up. She let out a warning moan and Katherine responded, "Don't you dare."

Elena bit her lower lip and tried to remain focused. Katherine spun her around and began to grind into her tenderness hungrily. Elena gripped Katherine's ass with one hand and forced their bodies together even more. Katherine whimpered. She took Elena's breast in her hand and began to tease her thumb over Elena's nipple. She could feel it harden under Elena's thin cotton tshirt.

Katherine ran her tongue over Elena's jugular and relished the quick throbbing of Elena's pulse. Without thinking she nibbled Elena's neck. Elena inhaled sharply when she felt the pricking sensation at her throat. Katherine's tongue sliding over her sensitive skin was enough to erase the slight pain from her mind.

Katherine hitched Elena's legs around her hips to get a better angle. Elena was now sitting on the countertop. Katherine let her hand slip from Elena's breast and down to Elena's crotch. She teased Elena through her panties and Elena moaned. Her skin was hot and flushed with pleasure. Katherine was now nursing the blood that was gushing from Elena's neck. It was sweet and she let it wash over her tongue. She could feel Elena quivering with anticipation, just as she was.

Elena's back arched and all her muscles contracted. Katherine was so lost in a world of pleasure, lust, and blood. Elena came and crumpled in Katherine's arms. Katherine realized she had come along with Elena but she was so caught up with Elena's blood that she hadn't noticed. She licked the last few droplets from Elena's neck and let her slump against the counter.

Elena smirked at her and katherine returned it. "What was that for?" Elena asked drowsily.

"I didn't know I had to have a reason to ravish you," Katherine responded.

Suddenly Katherine's cell phone rang from the kitchen table. She frowned and went to see who was calling. Her caller ID alerted her that it was Klaus.

"Who is it Katherine?" Elena asked, hopping down from the counter.

"It's no one," Katherine smiled. "I'll be right back." She fled the room and took the phone call in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked quietly.

Klaus was clearly irritated by her response, "Well Katherine, I was just wondering when you were going to hand the Doppleganger over?"

"I've really thought about our potential agreement, Klaus," Katherine said coldly.

"And? What is your conclusion?" Klaus countered.

"I refuse. I'm not giving Elena up."

"Pity. You could have walked out of this with your freedom. Now, you won't even make it out alive."

There was a sudden sound of shattering glass. Katherine looked up. Elena was screaming from the kitchen. Katherine ran toward the commotion and Elena came rushing from the kitchen. They met in the hall.

"Katherine, the kitchen. The kitchen's on fire. I don't know what happened! Someone threw a…molotov cocktail or something. Katherine-" Elena was frantic.

"Elena. It's okay calm down. Just get outside. I'll try to fix this."

Elena nodded and moved for the front door. Katherine sped to the kitchen. She was able to grab the fire extinguisher from under the sink. The flames were rising now, singing everything in sight. Katherine's skin scorched angrily as she tried to fight the fire. When it was all put out, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and went to fetch Elena.

When she got out on the porch there was no sign of her twin. She called out for her a few times, but it did no good. Her heart began to race. The sinking feeling in her stomach told her Klaus was behind all of this.

x~x~x~x~x

Damon's phone rang, interrupting the silence of the Salvatore parlor. Stefan looked up. He had been previously lost in thought.

"What do you want?" Damon growled.

"Damon, please. I think Klaus has Elena." He identified Katherine's voice at once. His jaw tightened and he exchanged a look with his brother.

Stefan understood immediately that something was wrong.

**Hey! Hope you liked the chapter. I have been REALLY busy lately, so that's why the update was a little slow this time.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're all so lovely**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's got your knickers in a knot" Damon asked passing a short glass of Scotch to Katherine. She was knitted into a tight ball on the couch and had managed to not speak since her arrival at the Salvatore mansion. She looked up and glared at him.

"Oh, right," he said knowingly, "You probably aren't wearing any."

Katherine's glare sharpened and she took a sip from the glass he handed her. "Fuck off, Damon."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't even attempting to uphold her usual cool facade. This was a bad sign. _Why is Katherine being such a downer?_

Suddenly Stefan poked his head into the living room. "Let's go. They've got him."

Damon grabbed his leather jacket which lay discarded over the back of the sofa and followed Stefan from the room. He was surprised to feel Katherine at his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he turned to her and asked.

"I'm coming with you," Katherine said in a determined tone.

"What's in it for you?"

"_Nothing _is in it for me. I hate Klaus as much as you two. Remember?" she replied.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena came to. Terrible aches erupted immediately in every region of her body. She had been jostled a bit, but as far as she could tell, nothing was broken. She was sitting in a wooden chair, her arms and legs were strapped to it. Her head lulled lazily around her shoulders and her neck protested. How long had she been here?

She looked down and immediately began to panic. There was a needle stuck in her arm and the needle was drawing blood into a plastic pipe that snaked around the back of the chair. She struggled against her restraints and they dug painfully into her arms. She could feel tears of fear and frustration seeping from the corners of her eyes but she bit her lower lip and continued to try and break free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a heavy voice from behind her.

_Klaus._

She stopped struggling and sat still with her head facing forward. Klaus came up beside her but she didn't turn to look at him.

"How are you feeling doppleganger? Are you feeling weak yet?" he purred in her ear.

Elena scoffed. She was trying to convince herself that she was brave but right now she wouldn't buy it. She was trembling and Klaus was right, she was feeling weak. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and her neck struggled to keep it upright.

"Don't worry, _Elena," _he breathed, "In a moment, you won't feel a thing."

Suddenly a force collided with Klaus sending him flying. He collided with a wall at the opposite end of the room. Elena managed to turn to look at whatever had thrown her captor. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Alaric. She panicked. This wasn't the rescue she had been hoping for.

She struggled even more against the bonds holding her to the chair. Alaric placed a firm hand over her wrist. "Stop Elena."

He then flew at Klaus and a fight ensued. Elena could hear the sickening noises of tearing flesh, throaty growls, and the occasional snapping bone. The two managed to take the fight into the next room, but they were louder than ever. From what Elena heard, she could deduce that furniture had now unwillingly joined their brawl.

Suddenly a hand was over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her chest. Elena struggled again. _This just gets better and better._

"Ssh, shh." A gentle feminine voice cooed. It was Katherine. Elena suddenly felt a peaceful warmth in her chest. She knew that she was going to be safe. Katherine unbound her from the chair and ripped the needle from her arm. "Can you walk?" she whispered.

Elena managed to nod, "How did you find me?"

Katherine pulled Elena from the chair, placed one arm around her shoulders and one behind her knees. Before Elena knew it, Katherine was cradling her against her chest and making her way for the exit. "Stefan and Damon got Rebekah and Elijah involved. Elijah tracked Klaus. Now the four of them are taking him down," Katherine explained.

"Alaric," Elena murmured.

"What?" Katherine halted. Her eyes were wide.

"Alaric was here."

"We have to get you out of here," Katherine said definitely. She picked up her speed and the world around Elena blurred. It was like she was being lifted to another diminution, except the only thing that kept her grounded was the feeling of Katherine's chest pressed against her.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Alaric had Rebekah in a headlock and she struggled to free her self. He held the white oak stake only inches from her heart and each time she took a breath she could feel it scraping the exposed skin of her chest.

Damon was wrestling with Alaric, trying to pry the stake from his fingers. Stefan was at Alaric's back, trying to do some damage by breaking his neck or his spinal chord. Neither venture was proving to be very successful. Elijah was tugging at Alaric's arm trying to move the stake away from his sister's heart.

Klaus was no where to be seen. He had probably fled during the initial commotion. Alaric was proving to be strong, but finally Elijah managed to tear his arm from its socket. At the same moment, Stefan used Alaric's surprise to snap his neck.

Rebekah was immediately freed. She scrambled across the floor and planted the stake into Alaric's chest. The four stood still and silent for a moment, awaiting a reaction. When none came they exchanged uncertain glances.

"So…he's truly immortal then?" Elijah asked.

"Yup," Damon concurred.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Rebekah suggested.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena was drifting in and out of consciousness. She envisioned many things, some of them true, some of them fiction, in this state of mind.

_Katherine bent over her and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. She traced the outline of my face and brushed the hair from it. She twirled her fingers in my curls as she lay beside me. She wrapped her arms around me in the dark and fell asleep with her head resting on my chest._

_It was everything she wanted. Everything she was too scared to do while I was awake._

She also dreamed of Stefan and Damon, but those illusions weren't as vivid.

Then one day she opened her eyes and found the room around her empty. She was no longer sore and felt well enough to stand up and walk. She cautiously walked down the stairs and found Katherine sitting in the living room staring at her cellphone which was laid out on the table in front of her.

Her face read urgency and expectancy.

"Hi," Elena said uncertainly from the doorway.

Katherine turned to look at her, and a smile broke out on her face."You're alive!"

Elena shrugged, "I guess," she said quietly. She walked steadily over toward Katherine. She could feel her tracking her progress with her round brown eyes. She stopped right in front of her twin and placed a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"Elena what are you-" before Katherine could finish her sentence Elena's lips were upon hers. It wasn't like how they kissed before. It wasn't passionate or needy or even hungry. It was gentle and soft and loving. Katherine responded immediately. She pulled Elena into a tight hug and Elena allowed her hands to waft lazily around Katherine's waist.

They pulled apart, both were breathing a bit heavier than before. Kathrine was studying Elena carefully. "Elena. I'm not good with feelings," she blurted out.

"I know," Elena whispered soothingly. "That's why you like to show everything physically."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders slightly, but both girls knew Elena was right. "You get all the 'feelings' covered, I'll get the physical stuff covered," she suggested.

"Deal," Elena smirked.

Katherine sat back into the sofa and Elena sat on her lap. She straddled Katherine and they fell into another kiss. This one started off slow and gentle, but it quickly escalated into something heated and feverish.

Katherine's hands were sliding under Elena's shirt. Elena began to kiss Katherine along her jugular and groaned into her flesh when Katherine found her breasts. She squeezed them and Elena whimpered a bit. She then began to trace Elena's nipples in slow circles.

The phone rang on the coffee table, interrupting them. Elena paused, and considered answering it. Katherine snaked her fingers around Elena's neck and pulled her back into the action.

"Don't even think about it," she murmured into Elena's skin.

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you so much for your continued interest and support! Thanks for all the lovely comments **


	8. Chapter 8

Damon paced the floor of the Salvatore mansion. His phone lay idly on the arm rest of the sofa. He hadn't heard from Katherine since the rescue yesterday, and he was beginning to fear for Elena's safety. As if willed by his thoughts, the phone sprang to life, buzzing and ringing from its perch. Damon swooped down to answer it.

"What have you done with her?" he growled.

"Damon? Damon, it's Elena."

Damon exhaled. _She's okay. Katherine hasn't hurt her. Yet. _"Elena, where are you?"

"Katherine found a new safe house for us. I'm fine Damon don't wo-"

"No. Elena. Don't tell me not to worry when you're in the hands of a psychotic _bitch," _he spat the final word and its taste lingered in his mouth a while.

"Damon," Elena's voice hardened, "I'm okay. Katherine took care of me. I'm fine."

"Elena, where are you?" Damon asked retrieving his leather jacket from its discarded place on the floor, "I'm coming to get you."

"No. Good bye, Damon."

"Elena!" he shouted into the empty line. Elena had hung up.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Katherine smirked as she hung up the phone. _Oh Damon, you're still as gullible as the day I met you._

She wasn't going to allow the Salvatores to take Elena from her. Hell, she wasn't going to let Klaus take her either. She stood from the couch and draped her duffle bag over her shoulder. "Elena," she called up the stairs, "Are you coming?"

Elena appeared at the top, lugging a suitcase behind her. "I'm ready. Where are we going again?"

"Somewhere safe," Katherine replied. They left the house and loaded up Katherine's car before driving away into the morning's darkness. "Are you hungry?" Katherine asked. She had devoured a blood bag which was regrettably the only form of nourishment in the refrigerator.

Elena shook her head from the passenger's seat. "Have you heard from Damon or Stefan?" she asked. Katherine knew it was a thought that had been troubling her beautiful clone since their escape from Klaus.

Katherine's face dissolved into an unreadable expression. "They're alright Elena. I'm sure they'll be in touch soon."

Elena nodded, but Katherine could read the blatant disappointment on her face. She reached a hand out for Elena's and Elena accepted gratefully. Although Katherine greatly enjoyed the heat and passion the two shared, she also didn't mind the little displays of affection such as this. She ran her index finger over Elena's knuckle absent-mindedly.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"So Katherine has the doppleganger? Who _cares." _Rebekah seethed. Damon's obsession with the girl was beginning to rake at her patience. She could feel it crumbling away.

"I _care _Rebekah. You've met Katherine. She's fucking psycho!" Damon threw his hands up in desperation. The fire roared in the fireplace and it cast haunting shadows across his face.

"I know someone who's psycho. It isn't Katherine," Bekah teased.

Damon shot an angry glare at her and Rebekah frowned. "It's one less thing we have to worry about Damon."

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Stefan entered the parlor, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh come _on, _Stefan," Damon shouted.

"We don't exactly like Katherine, but at least Elena's safe."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and smoldered quietly while Rebekah and Stefan devised a plan.

Elijah quietly entered the room and stood next to Damon. His stance mimicked Damon's almost perfectly. Damon would have found it comical if not for the calamity of the situation. "What do you want, _chap?"_ he hissed.

"Easy," Elijah said quietly, "I'm on your side here."

"Oh thank goodness," Damon said sarcastically, "I was beginning to think I was the only sane one in this house."

Elijah ignored him and continued, "I have known Katherine for quite some time. She uses people. At first I suspected she was going to use Elena to bargain for her freedom with Klaus."

"But she saved Elena from him," Damon corrected.

"Yes, which means this is something even more dangerous. Katherine disposes of her playthings when she tires of them," Elijah gestured to Damon, who scowled in response. "She hasn't disposed of Elena yet, and Elena really does not have anything to offer her. I think that Katherine has grown fond of Elena."

Damon snorted, "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

It was Elijah's turn to scowl, "If you do not wish to hear my insight, I'll keep it to myself. Seeing as _you _have never _really _gotten to know the _real _Katherine-"

"And what makes you think that _you have?_ What makes you think that Katherine let _you _in?" Damon was vaguely aware of his voice raising.

"Will you two stop your bickering?" Rebekah shouted at them.

"Please, everyone. We're never going to stop Klaus _or _Alaric if we're too busy fighting ourselves," Stefan pleaded. The room sunk into an uncomfortable silence.

"What are we going to do?" Elijah asked.

"Well, something's been bothering me," Stefan said.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Why was Alaric there? Why was Alaric fighting Klaus?"

"Well I dunno Stefan, maybe it had something to do with the fact that his sole purpose in life right now is to destroy _all _vampires," Damon replied heatedly.

"No, he could have taken us all out, but his attention was completely on stopping Klaus."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena awoke and the world came foggily into focus. Her forehead was pressed against the cool glass of the car window and there were trees shooting past beyond it. The sun had risen now and their vibrant green overcame her. She pressed a hand over here eyes and massaged them gently.

"You feeling okay?" a voice beside her asked.

She turned and peeked from between her fingers. Although Katherine had been driving for hours, she managed to look just as flawless as always. Elena was sure the same could not be said about herself right now. "Yeah," Elena replied.

"We're almost there," Katherine assured her.

"Where exactly is _there_?" Elena asked uncertainly.

"It wouldn't be a secret safe house if I told you," Katherine teased.

**Okay, this is the update! Sorry for being so tardy! I've been really busy with exams and school and stuff D:**

**I hope you like it. Sorry no smut, but don't fret, there's going to be more on the way**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning," a gentle whisper tickled Elena's ear. Elena rolled over to come face to face with her twin. As the fog of sleep lifted a bit she realized that Katherine's body was pressed against her back and Katherine's arm was slung carefully across her middle. Elena smiled despite being a little irritated about being woken up.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Don't worry about that right now," Katherine whispered and pulled Elena into a kiss. Elena was feeling rather mischievous that morning. She wound her fingers into Katherine's curls and pulled her down. Katherine's leg deftly wound around Elena's hips and she moved until she was on top of Elena. She took Elena's hands in her own and pinned them over Elena's head. Her tongue slid between Elena's lips and Elena groaned and arched against her in response.

Katherine broke away and her hands moved down Elena's body. Her lips found their way down the heated flesh of Elena's neck. She pulled the large shirt Elena was sleeping in up revealing Elena's stomach and breasts. Elena helped Katherine pull the shirt over her head. Katherine immediately returned her attention to pressing her lips against every inch of Elena's skin. Her hands traced down Elena's waist and hips as her mouth explored the sensitive skin of Elena's stomach.

She paused for a moment when she reached the top of Elena's panties. She could feel Elena's body was tense with anticipation. She wanted so badly to give into her temptations and she knew that Elena would not fight her. However, she managed to resist. She placed a hand over the heat growing beneath Elena's cotton boyshorts. She gently teased the tender flesh with her thumb. She couldn't resist smirking at the wetness that was already there. She then began to kiss the inside of Elena's left thigh. She nipped a bit, not enough to cause Elena any form of pain, and traced small circles with her tongue.

"Katherine," Elena pleaded. Katherine took her cue gracefully. She pulled Elena's panties down to her knees and began to tease Elena with her tongue. She slid it slowly up Elena's seam and Elena let out a desperate groan. Katherine's tongue slipped in and swirled lazily around the small ball of nerves that she knew would set Elena off instantly.

"Katherine!" Elena cried once more. Katherine was enjoying the new vocal Elena. She picked up her pace and soon she felt Elena's fingers curl into her hair once more. She felt them forcing her closer, Elena rocked her hips forward.

Suddenly Katherine released herself. She could feel a heat almost as scalding as Elena's growing within her and she needed to be liberated as well. She gripped Elena's thigh and snaked it around her waist. She felt Elena shiver with anticipation. Elena propped herself up and Katherine gripped the headboard of the bed behind them. She pressed her hips forward. Elena moaned shamelessly. Katherine's other hand found its way down to Elena's ass. She pulled Elena into her as she pushed against her. The friction between them was growing. This time Katherine was the one to moan. They quickened the pace, furiously rubbing against each other. Both wanting release.

It happened quickly and furiously. Their muscles clenched and then released with throbbing satisfaction.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon asked furiously. He had come downstairs only to discover an original family reunion occurring in _his _living room.

"Klaus has decided to assist us, and not a moment too soon," Elijah explained.

Stefan entered the parlor, obviously drawn by the sudden outburst of noise. "Unfortunately, we still don't have a plan for dealing with Alaric," he pointed out.

"Klaus could be bait," Damon suggested.

"That isn't funny, Damon," Rebekah shot at him.

Damon rolled his eyes and moved over to a table behind the couch to pour himself a drink. "Does anyone have any better ideas?" he asked the room full of vampires.

"What about the thing Elijah was saying about Alaric only attacking Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"So, Alaric's not the best fighter. Big deal," Damon dismissed him with a wave. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sipped it lightly.

"Let's attack him again," Stefan suggested. "If he goes after Klaus, we'll know he has some personal vendetta. If he doesn't, then we'll know it was all in our heads."

"Great. Let's risk us all getting killed," Klaus said with faux cheeriness. He sunk into the arm chair he was sitting in and smirked tat the rest of the room.

Suddenly the phone rang.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Elena drummed nervously on the kitchen counter. Katherine had stepped out to pick up some groceries and Elena had no idea how long she'd be gone.

_Please pick up. Please pick up, _she mentally willed. She could feel her palms grow sweaty against the cell phone in her hand.

"Hello?" a voice finally answered.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

"Yeah?" his voice was nearly emotionless.

Elena suddenly felt awkward, "How-how are you? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Damon replied.

"Well, I haven't heard from you since the whole Klaus and Alaric thing," Elena explained.

"Elena we talked a few days aft-" Damon stopped suddenly.

"What? Damon, what are you talking about?"

"Shit," was his only reply.

"Damon what is it?" Elena pressed on.

"Oh f- I didn't talk to you Elena. I didn't talk to _you!" _Damon exclaimed as if he had suddenly realized something that should have been painfully obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Elena was becoming frustrated.

"Elena, I called really soon after the accident and I talked to you. But it wasn't _you. _It was Katherine. She was pretending to be you. She said she was happy and didn't want to come back and- oh my God we need to get you. Where are you?" Damon was frantic.

"I don't know," Elena suddenly felt helpless. There was a sickening feeling in her stomach. Katherine had lied to her. She said Damon hadn't called! She also lied to Damon. Elena's head was spinning.

"Elena calm down, we'll find you."

"Elena, what are you doing?" a stern female voice asked from behind her.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"Elena!" Damon shouted into the empty line.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"That _bitch!_" Damon nearly threw his phone across the room. Instead he slid it into his pocket and clenched his fists.

"And here I thought you fancied Elena. Now you're off calling her offensive names," Klaus mocked.

"Shut up!" Damon picked up a bottle opener threateningly.

"Woah, easy," Stefan said, placing a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Just tell us what happened.

"Elena wasn't the one I talked to the other day. It was Katherine pretending to be Elena. Katherine's holding her prisoner, Stefan" Damon explained.

"You don't have proof of that," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Barbie. I'm sorry. I should take advice from someone who _knows _Katherine so well. You've never even seen her in the flesh, have you?" Damon spat.

"Enough," Elijah put a hand up to silence the bickering. "Arguing is not going to bring Elena home, _or _stop Alaric. We need a plan."

**Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I know last one was a little bit short D: **

**I hope this one's more satisfying**


	10. Chapter 10

**I realize there's been a mass 'cleansing' on this site lately. Never fear, I have this fic saved to an external site. If it does get deleted off this site, it won't be deleted forever. I'll probably end up posting it on adultfanfiction or livejournal or something.**

"Elena, please," Katherine said quietly. Her voice was like steel, but her eyes were tender.

"You lied to me, Katherine," Elena's fingers were going numb from balling her fists so hard at her side.

"Will you listen to my side of the story?" Katherine's voice raised a little. Elena didn't respond and Katherine took her silence as a cue to continue. "I was scared. Okay?" her voice had returned to a normal volume. It had also lost a lot of his harshness.

"Scared?" Elena stared at her twin in disbelief. _Since when did Katherine get scared?_

"Yeah. I care about you, Elena. I know it's _so _difficult for you to believe. Especially after all the _bull shit _the Salvatores have probably spoon fed you." Katherine crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. She didn't like this distance between her and Elena. She didn't want Elena to push her away just because she made a few mistakes in the past. All she wanted right now was to cross the kitchen and pull Elena into a warm hug and feel the warmth that only a mortal could give off. But right now Elena was glaring at her with her fists clenched at her sides. She looked more likely to punch Katherine than to hug her.

"If you cared about me Katherine you would have let me talk to them. You would have let me know they were _okay!_" Elena's voice wavered a bit at the last word and she swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure.

"So you could go back to them? So you could forget everything that's happened between us and go right on back to your _precious _little Stefan and Damon!" Katherine was shouting now. Elena wanted to shrink back into the corner of the kitchen and assume the fetal position. She didn't like the wild fire in Katherine's bark colored eyes. Katherine looked more murderous than angry.

"Katherine-" Elena started.

Katherine held a hand up to silence her, she hoped Elena wouldn't notice that it was shaking. "Stop right there. Don't _pretend _that for one second you would choose me over them," she snarled.

"Katherine-"

"Hell, you can _barely _choose _between _them. How do you think a third choice is going to add to that?" Katherine continued almost completely drowning out Elena's interjection.

"Katherine!" Elena's voice matched Katherine's in volume now. "You're writing yourself off before you truly give yourself a chance! You don't know who I love!"

"Right, and take the risk of getting denied. Of being _rejected," _Katherine spat, "No thank you."

"So you were just going to _eliminate _the 'competition'?" Elena knew she shouldn't be surprised. Katherine had the reputation of being selfish and conniving, after all. But she couldn't fight the feeling. Somehow she wished that Katherine had…changed. She wished that Katherine had somehow assumed the gentle, tender persona that she had shown Elena recently.

"Does that surprise you?" Katherine asked darkly. She knew the answer already. Elena's heartbeat was shouting at her from across the kitchen, and it had recently quickened.

"Why didn't you just…_compel _me to love you? Just like you did to-" Elena seethed.

Katherine's hands were around Elena's throat before she could finish her sentence. She was hoisted from the ground and pinned to the wall. She struggled against Katherine's grip and she could feel the air in her lungs begin to burn. She had struck a nerve.

"You seem to have a _very _low opinion of me," Katherine's voice was low and dangerous.

"You're a monster," Elena gasped. She didn't know whether it was the lack of oxygen or her anger that had driven her to say it.

Katherine freed her and she tumbled to the floor and lay there in a pathetic heap. She gasped a few times to take in the air she had been deprived of.

"You're right," Katherine whispered harshly, "and how could _anyone _love a _monster."_

_ x~x~x~x~x~x_

Elena lay in her bed that night and watched the shadows cast by a tree outside her window swirl on the ceiling. She hadn't spoken to Katherine since their fight and she couldn't help but reflect on it. In some ways, Katherine was right. How was Elena supposed to make a decision? She cared for Stefan and Damon, but now she also felt herself caring for Katherine too. She didn't want any of them to be hurt, and she was especially concerned about Katherine's reaction to being hurt.

Suddenly her cell phone rang from the bedside table. Katherine hadn't bothered taking it from her. Elena rolled over and grabbed it. The caller ID made her veins turn to ice. It was Alaric. She paused for a moment before answering. "Hello?" she said shakily.

"Hello, Elena," Alaric's familiar voice responded.

"What do you want?" Elena asked. She tried to keep her voice down because she didn't want Katherine to suspect anything.

"I want you to come home Elena," Alaric's voice reeked of false emotion, "I _really _miss you!"

"No thank you," Elena replied emotionlessly. The voice may have sounded like Alaric's but the behavior was totally alien to her. It was eerie.

"Oh, I see. Too busy _galavanting _with your girlfriend," Alaric clicked his tongue, "I would expect more from you Elena. What would Stefan say?"

"She's not-"

"Oh _please_. I saw the way she helped you make your escape the other day. The fact that you haven't been home since only solidified it."

"I expected _more _from _you, _Ric. You're being _childish. _If you don't mind I think I have some sleep to catch up on," Elena replied cooly.

"If you hang up on me, I'll just _snap _Jeremy's neck right now," Ric responded instantly.

Elena froze, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Alaric replied. He was silent for a moment but Elena could make out a quiet noise in the background. The noise became louder and louder until Elena could recognize it. It was someone breathing. _Jeremy. _Her blood went cold.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up! Please!" Elena forgot all about her goal of not waking Katherine. She was shouting desperately into the receiver.

"Quiet down. You'll wake the _dead_," Alaric hissed.

"What have you done to him?" Elena could feel tears stinging at her eyes. She swallowed once, hoping to keep them at bay.

"I haven't done anything with him," Alaric replied innocently. "He's just laying here. In his bed. Sleeping. I _could _do something to him, though. That is if you don't agree to come home."

Tears escaped the corners of her eyes and the door to her bedroom burst open. Katherine was at her side. "Okay," Elena whispered and the line went dead.

"What?" Katherine cradled Elena's face in her hands. "What happened?"

"Alaric," Elena inhaled. The tears were falling more quickly now and she was having difficulty holding back sobs. She was shaking. It wasn't the first time someone she loved had been threatened, but the fact that it was an old friend made everything more terrifying.

"It's okay," Katherine cooed. She was rubbing Elena's back and holding Elena against her.

"Alaric's going to-" Elena sobbed, "hurt Jer if I don't go back to Mys-"

"Okay."

Elena looked up at her with wide brown eyes. She could barely make out Katherine's face in the dark, but Katherine could see her twin perfectly. "Okay?" Elena breathed. Katherine nodded in response. "You aren't, going to forbid me to go?"

"Elena, your brother is in danger," Katherine said softly.

"But what about earlier?"

"I'm not always a selfish, manipulative, bitch, Elena," Katherine laughed humorlessly. "You need to go back. I-" she licked her lips, "love you enough to let you go."

"Are you feeling okay?" Elena managed to smile a bit.

"So I have a little bit of a soft spot for you," Katherine rolled her eyes, "It's not a big deal."

"Why?" Elena asked. She was truly confused. What had she done to make Katherine care about her in the first place.

"Well, at first I thought you were just some Bimbo," Katherine admitted and Elena's smile grew, "then I was completely intrigued by you. I guess I _wanted _you. I assumed that would fade eventually, but it really hasn't. Then back in the kitchen, you stood up against me. _Very _few stand up against me." Her last words had a certain tone of respect to them.

"What about the whole choosing thing?" Elena asked quietly.

Katherine smirked playfully, "Well obviously you're going to choose me." This incited a laugh from Elena. She had almost forgotten about the whole Alaric situation entirely.

"Katherine," the urgency was in her voice once again.

"Hey, don't worry," Katherine said reassuringly, "I'll pack up. You call the Salvatores, let them know what's going on. We'll cook up a plan. It will probably fail. But everything will turn out right in the end," she said brightly.

Elena picked up the phone and dialed urgently.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Hello," Stefan answered groggily.

"Stefan it's Elena," Elena's words were hurried.

"Elena Elena or Katherine pretending to be Elena?" he asked irritably.

"It's _Elena."_

"I don't know where you are, but it's a little late to be checking in-"

"Stefan I have to come back to town because Alaric's going to hurt Jeremy," Elena explained quickly.

Stefan sat up, "When are you coming back?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, so I'm assuming it's a kind of now or never situation," Stefan replied.

"Yes. Start trying to think of a plan. I'm coming home soon."

"Hey," Stefan interjected before she could hang up.

"Yeah?" Elena replied.

"Drive safe."

**Yes! Long wait for this one. Sorry D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I won't even bother apologizing for my tardy update because it's really not even okay.**

"You know I don't like it when you interrupt my beauty sleep," Damon said as he lazily sauntered into the parlor. The other vampires were already gathered around the fire discussing possible ways to rid themselves of Alaric.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "You can return to your _slumber. _We're capable of doing this without you."

"Doubt it," Damon replied and turned his attention to the glasses and bottles of liquor on a table behind the couch.

"What if we use the girl to our advantage?" Klaus suggested.

"What if we cut the crap and plant a white oak stake in your chest?" Damon shot at him.

"She could play to our advantage," Elijah said quietly.

"_Some _of the people in this room actually see her as something _other _than an advantage or means of making a freaky little army," Damon said before taking a long sip of the drink he had prepared for himself. He winced a bit as the liquid seared his esophagus. He had been a little sloppy and his drink was a little too strong. _Dealing with these idiots, it might be exactly what I need, _he thought.

"You're absolutely right," Rebekah said with only half of her usual sarcasm.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. She means _absolutely _nothing to **me," **Rebekah smirked.

"_Okay,_" Stefan threw his hands up. "Can we at least try to be civil? Please?" He took the silence that followed his question as a reluctant 'yes' and continued, "He obviously wants Elena. Why? We don't know, but maybe she'll preoccupy him long enough for us to strike."

"No," Damon said flatly and finished off his drink.

"There _are _five of us," Klaus pointed out, "We _can _protect her."

"Suddenly you're interested in Elena's safety?" Damon laughed and uncorked the bottle of Bourbon and poured himself another drink.

"I'm interested in eliminated Alaric because surprisingly I don't like the idea of someone being able to kill me," Klaus smiled humorlessly.

"We won't be sending Elena in blindly," Elijah cut in, "We'll be monitoring the situation. If she get put in any danger, we step in and detain Alaric. We don't understand what he's after other than killing us but this could definitely give us a clue."

"This really isn't much of a plan," Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately not," Stefan said watching the fire intently as if it were going to crack under pressure and reveal Alaric's schemes.

"When do we ever have a solid plan, though? And when do things _really _work out the way we plan anyway?" Damon pointed out.

"Make the call. Let her know how we're going to go about doing this," Klaus gestured to Stefan.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"I know. It doesn't sound very safe, but I _promise _you Elena, I won't let _anything _happen to you," Stefan's voice coaxed in Elena's ear. She moved the phone to her other ear and pinched it between her head and shoulder. She used her free hands to toy with her hair. It was a subconscious sign of her anxiety.

"Don't worry about me Stefan," Elena replied quietly, "I just don't want you or Damon getting hurt trying to do something chivalrous."

Stefan laughed and it almost sounded genuine if it wasn't for the slightly crazed pitch of it. "Elena. Chivalrous?"

Even though she knew that he couldn't see her, she rolled her eyes anyway. "I understand the danger that I'm getting into."

"Danger?" Katherine looked over at her twin. Her expression was neutral but her eyes shifted around Elena's face as if the answer to her question was hidden there.

Elena half shrugged at her and turned to look out the window. "I'll be fine, Stefan."

"I love you," was his answer.

Elena's natural response would be to reply "I love you too" but for some reason she held back. She watched the scenery flash past on the other side of her window. She turned to the woman in the driver's seat. Katherine had returned her attention to the road. Elena could tell that she was trying to maintain a cool exterior but her jaw was clenched and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly. She had been perfectly fine until Elena mentioned the potential 'danger' she was getting into.

"I'll talk to you soon," was Elena's response and she hung up. "Are you okay?" she asked Katherine quietly.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly okay," Katherine replied. There was a subtle edge to her voice. It was quiet for a few moments before Katherine turned to her twin, "Elena, I could turn this car around and we could just…drive. We don't have to know where we're-"

"Katherine," Elena interrupted, but Katherine continued.

"_Where we're going. _We can just drive. Hell, we might end up in Mexico. I've never actually seen Mexico before."

There was something almost childlike about Katherine right now. Her eyes were bright with possibilities and hope. Elena almost felt cruel for denying her. "Katherine I have to do this. Alaric's got Jer. He wants to murder everyone I hold dear. For _once _I'm able to do _something."_

"Offering yourself up for slaughter isn't doing something Elena. You're not helping anyone by getting involved. I think it would be better for Damon and Stefan and the originals to just sort everything out on their own."

"You're not thinking of anyone else but _yourself_!" Elena accused.

"Maybe _you _should spend less time thinking about everyone else and more time thinking about _yourself_," Katherine hissed, "You don't have to be a martyr Elena."

"I have to _help!" _Elena rarely raised her voice and her doing so shocked both of them. The rest of the car ride was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Katherine pulled into the school parking lot and killed the engine. The two were still for a moment. Elena opened the car door silently and prepared to get out. "Wait," Katherine reached over and grabbed her arm. Elena turned to face her.

"I'm going to do this, Katherine," she said calmly.

"I know," Katherine replied. She leaned forward and closed her eyes as her lips met Elena's. At first Elena's lips were still, but soon she was returning Katherine's kiss. It wasn't like their other kisses. This wasn't passionate so much as sweet. There was no lip biting or silly tongue tricks. It was full of emotion and as they separated once more, they both felt a small sense of longing between them.

"I'll be fine," Elena said quietly scanning Katherine's face. Katherine was skilled at assuming an emotionless mask but her eyes always gave away her true feelings and right now her eyes read fear.

"I know," Katherine whispered, "If anything happens, you'll be protected."

Elena smiled and got out of the car. She walked briskly to the backdoor of the school and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She slipped inside and let the door shut behind her. The hallway inside was lit, but desolate. Her own footsteps echoed loudly. She realized that she had no idea where she was going. She paused before realizing that Alaric was probably in his classroom. She quickened her pace. She dreaded seeing the _new _Alaric in an environment that _old _Alaric loved. It would be like seeing Satan in a church house.

She slowed as she approached the classroom and she prayed that it would be empty. She tried the handle and it twisted easily. She pushed the door open slowly, half expecting to be attacked. The sight before her was sickening. Alaric was perched on the edge of his desk wearing a grin that would have been carefree if it weren't for the obvious blood lust in his eyes. "Hello, Elena," he said pleasantly, "please, take a seat."

Elena then noticed Jeremy who was detained in one of the desks in the front row by a thick string of barbed wire. It was wrapped around his middle, wrists, and ankles and he struggled against it which caused gashes to open up in these places. Duct tape prevented him from speaking. He was bleeding heavily but still appeared alert. "I'm fine right here," Elena said hollowly.

"SIT DOWN," Alaric boomed.

Elena swiftly obeyed, taking the vacant seat next to Jeremy's. He looked over at her, his eyes were wide and fearful. She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "It's going to be okay," Elena whispered.

Alaric scoffed and Elena turned to him. "She's lying," he told Jeremy flatly. "I told my wife the same thing after she was _mauled _by that freak show Damon Salvatore. I knew it wasn't going to be okay, but hell I said it anyway."

"We are _going _to walk away from this," Elena said. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but it sounded a lot more probable when she said it aloud.

"Jeremy might. You won't" was Alaric's reply.

Elena's veins turned to ice, "Why not?" she asked shakily.

"Well, because I'm going to do what should have been done the minute those filthy, blood-sucking, murderers the minute they showed up in town," Alaric smirked.

"Murder them?" Elena raised an eyebrow. She was surprised by her own cheekiness.

"Yes," Alaric said haughtily. "And unfortunately, like every one else, I need your blood." Elena shook her head and Alaric laughed. "I don't need your permission Doppleganger. I only used Jeremy to lure you away from the protection of your _friends. _You have no say in what happens from here."

"How are you going to kill everyone?" Elena asked. She was surprised that she was able to keep her voice even.

"I'm not revealing my plans to you. You just keep quiet and cooperate. Come on now." Alaric offered a hand to help her to her feet. She looked at it for a moment and then looked up at his face and shook her head. Alaric pouted, "No? Oh well." In a split second he had Elena hoisted up on his shoulder and was carrying her like a firefighter carrying a victim out of a burning building. Elena thrashed and beat his back with her fists.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

"Someone needs to be detained." Alaric set her on the floor and she scrambled up and threw herself down the hall. Unfortunately, Alaric had the gift of super human speed. He had her ankles bound and she toppled to the ground, hitting her chin on the tile. It split open and blood was now pooling beneath her face. Alaric forced her wrists behind her back as well and tied them there. He then flipped her over and slapped duct tape over her mouth. She wriggled and mumbled and tears were spilling down her cheeks due to the pain in her chin. Alaric set her back upon his shoulder and made his way down the hall.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Stefan heard the commotion in the hallway and moved toward it. He wasn't sure if the situation had escalated or not. All he had heard was Alaric and Elena's yelling. Then he smelled it. It was faint and sweet but it was unmistakable. Elena's blood had been spilled. He took off at full speed down the hallway. Rebekah and Damon were already wrestling with Alaric. Elena was curled up on the floor. He ran to her as Damon and Bekah wrestled with the undead vampire hunter. He ripped the tape from Elena's mouth.

"Stefan," she breathed.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said. Behind him, Elijah and Klaus had joined in the fight.

"Jeremy," she said urgently motioning toward the door to the history room. Stefan stepped inside and immediately got to work on freeing Jeremy.

"Thanks," Jeremy mumbled trying to wipe the blood from his wrists.

"Jeremy, I need you to take Elena and get out of here," Stefan instructed.

Jeremy nodded and swiftly left the room. Stefan followed him and sprang to join the fight.

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Tear him apart!" Damon shouted. He took ahold of one of Alaric's arms. Bekah had a hold of the other. Elijah and Stefan had his legs. The four tugged in opposite directions and the limbs tore themselves from Alaric's torso which fell to the ground.

His head wailed in pain until Elijah stamped on his neck. The head detached from the torso and lulled idly on the ground.

"Now what?" Bekah asked, viewing the limbs with disgust.

"Keep them separated. Burn them I guess. Sink them in different oceans, maybe?" Damon offered.

"So you don't think he's dead?" Stefan asked.

Elijah shook his head. "He'll probably be able to reassemble himself first chance he gets."

"Good job, team," Damon said with a smirk of satisfaction. His expression quickly fell.

"What?" Rebekah asked, noting his obvious change in demeanor.

"Where's Klaus?"

**Once again, thank you ALL for following this story and for the supportive comments and for just being amazing**


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine rested her head against the head rest and looked out the windshield. She had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to make sure Elena was in safe hands before she drove away.

_She doesn't want to see me, _Katherine thought bitterly, _after all I did to her. She's going to want to forget the whole thing and return to her loving Salvatore brothers and forget all about big bad Katherine Pierce._

She glanced at the clock blinking at her from the dashboard. She had been sulking in the back parking lot of the high school for nearly an hour. That's when she saw him. Klaus stumbled from an emergency exit with a girl draped over his shoulder. Katherine immediately recognized the other doppleganger. _This isn't part of the plan…_

She popped open the car door and began to stride over to him. "Where do you think you're going?" she called to him.

He paused for a moment, turning to her. A snarl curled along his lips, "Get out of here Katerina," he growled. "I don't have time for you."

"Put her down Klaus," Katherine said warningly.

Klaus laughed shortly, "You've got my pardons Katerina. Walk away now. You don't want to get on my bad side again."

He made his way to a nearby parked car. He wrenched the door open and propped Elena in the passenger's seat. He then crossed in front of the car and let himself into the driver's seat. Katherine swallowed. She could walk away right now. She could walk away and live the life she had wanted for so long. She could walk down a busy street in broad daylight without having to turn around every few paces to make sure she wasn't being followed.

She stood rooted as Klaus fiddled with the ignition and eventually started the car. She made her way back to her own car slowly and she heard his pull away. She pulled the driver's side door open and slid into her car just as the school's emergency door swung open to reveal the Salvatore brothers. Katherine shoved her key into the ignition and slid into gear. She stepped on the gas peddle until it lay flat.

She sped after Klaus's vehicle and he apparently realized this. He accelerated as well. They raced down the straight stretch of road leading to the Wickery Bridge. Katherine had no idea what she planned to do if she indeed caught up to Klaus. She wasn't concerned with that now. Her thoughts all flashed around the girl trapped in the front seat of the car with him.

X~X~X~X~X

Klaus glanced up to watch the incoming vehicle in the rear view mirror. _Katerina, you've truly lost your mind,_ he thought with a smirk. Trees were flashing by on the left and right sides and Klaus eased down on the gas peddle some more. He was so intent on outrunning Katherine that he completely missed the yellow blur of a road sign as the vehicle whizzed past.

Elena groaned from the passengers seat and lifted a hand to her head. Her temples were throbbing dangerously and she could barely open her eyes. She turned and noticed Klaus in the seat next to her. Without thinking she reached for the door handle and pulled. The door swung open with great force and before she could throw herself from it, Klaus's fingers were wrapped around the back of her neck, holding her back. The door swung shut with a loud bang.

"What the blood hell are yo-"

He was cut off.

X~X~X~X~X

Katherine slammed on her brakes and watched in horror as the car in front of her smashed headlong into a tree. Klaus had apparently been preoccupied and had not noticed the turn sign a few hundred feet back. Katherine threw her door open and jogged over to the wreckage.

"Elena!" she shouted. "Ele-" Her voice cracked, tears were spilling down her cheeks. She cautiously made her way to the passenger's side of the car, not sure if she was prepared to see what was in store there. She gasped and threw herself forward onto the hood of the car. Elena lay sprawled there, clearly she had smashed through the windshield. Katherine could hear her heart beating faintly and her breaths were coming in short rasps.

"Elena. Elena," Katherine's voice was now a whisper. She brushed Elena's hair back to reveal her bloodied, broken face. Without thinking Katherine sunk her teeth into her own wrist and pressed the leaking flesh to Elena's lips. "It's okay. You're going to be alright."

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice called from behind her. The Salvatores were now on the scene, but the Original siblings were no where in sight. Damon was the one who had spoke and he now hurried over to stand behind her.

Stefan was talking quickly into his cell phone. His face was wearing an expression of unmistakable pain.

X~X~X~X~X

Katherine sat in the emergency room waiting area. Stefan and Damon were sitting to her right and left and the three were unusually quiet. Finally, Damon spoke. "Why were you sharing blood?"

Katherine looked over at him. She wanted to give him one of her signature smart ass replies, but instead all she could manage was a shrug.

"You gave her _blood_?" Stefan hissed turning to them. "You do realize-"

"That if she dies she'll be one of us. I know. Come on Stefan, it can't be so bad. Elena might even like it," Damon said. Katherine supposed it was his way of being reassuring. Obviously it didn't work.

"She didn't _want _to be like us." Katherine had seen Stefan angry only a handful of times. They paled in comparison to this.

"Stefan, you can't be sure-"

"Yes. I can," his teeth were gritted and his eyes were moist. "She told me herself. She said that she wanted children." He had to pause for a moment to regain his composure. "She wanted a _family. _She wanted to grow _old_."

"Don't we all," Katherine said quietly, looking down.

They resumed their previous silence once more.

X~X~X~X~X

Elena flat lined at ten forty three.

The time Katherine had spent with her had been a haven. A twisted, fractured haven.


	13. Epilogue

Katherine sat watching the sun fall low between two buildings in the distant city sky line. She pulled the cap off the blood bag with her teeth and guzzled half of it. She had her feet rested up on the window sill of her one bedroom apartment. It had been five months since she fled Mystic Falls. Five months since the terrible accident. One that she quietly felt responsible for. She had spent centuries dreaming of true freedom from Klaus. Now that she finally had it, all she wanted to do was hide. She didn't want the world to see her. Not in this state.

Whether Elena was alive or dead, Katherine did not know. Denying blood in order to die a mortal seemed like a very Elena thing to do. On the other hand, one of the Salvatores (her bet was on Damon) would probably step in and try to influence her decision. It didn't matter. If Elena was dead, Katherine would spend the rest of her life with that guilt upon her shoulders. If Elena was alive, Katherine would still be left with guilt. Only, Elena would carry resentment as well. It was destiny for novel vampires to despise those who created them. Especially if they're even partially aware of the cons to being one.

There was a knock at the door and Katherine turned her head lazily in the direction of it. "No thank you!" she shouted. Those door to door salesmen really needed to get a life. Not many people these days could find needs in their lives for quality kitchen ware or expert vacuums.

The knocking persisted and Katherine reluctantly stood from her chair and made her way over to the door. She tip-toed to peek through the peep-hole. She saw no one. "That's not very funny," she said. The level of irritation in her voice was rising. "Show yourself!"

All of a sudden a large carmel colored eye filled the view of the peep-hole. Katherine's breath hitched in her throat. "W-who is it?" she asked shakily.

"Katherine, please. Let me in," was the reply she received. The voice was nearly identical to hers. Katherine inhaled deeply before undoing the locks and pulling the door open. There she was. Elena Gilbert. Entirely the same, but completely different.

"Elena I-" Katherine was cut off by a strong slap to her face. She did not move her head to face Elena again. She simply stared at the hideous puke-green carpeting in the foray. Slow fingers found their way to her cheek and gentle lips were pressed against her forehead.

"I hated you," Elena's voice cracked with the promise of tears. "I hated you so much."

"I know. I hated me too," Katherine mumbled. Elena pulled her into a close hug. Elena's forehead pressed against Katherine's cheek and her arms wrapped around Katherine's shoulders. Katherine stood there numbly. It seemed odd for Elena to be the one giving the comfort. Katherine felt that Elena had probably been through more than she had. Being newly turned was definitely not a walk in the park.

"I have _seen_ things Katherine. Things I never would have seen if you hadn't done what you did."

"But I've also taken so much from you," Katherine murmured. She finally regained some feeling in her limbs and she wrapped her arms around Elena's waist. She wasn't sure how things had gotten to this point. Honestly, she was so sure that Elena had hated her. Hell, she _wanted _Elena to hate her. She didn't want to come to terms with what she felt.

At first she thought it was lust. Lust was her scape goat. Anything that gave her warm tingles in the pit of her stomach was lust. Lust was simple.

Love was the difficult one. Caring about someone is one of the hardest things to do in life. Katherine had learned that in her many years of consciousness. "I could sit around and _mope _about all the terrible things you've done and all of the things I'll miss out on. Or, I could be grateful. I'm _grateful _to be alive Katherine. I'll live to graduate from high school. I'll live to watch Jeremy graduate from high school. I'll get to watch him fall in love and have kids. Even though I couldn't have that for myself, I'll still be able to witness it."

"Why five months?" Katherine suddenly pushed Elena away form her. "What took you so _fucking_ long?"

"I couldn't face you," Elena replied. "I was so angry, Katherine. I would have said some really horrible things. It wasn't a good time. I was going to come a few months ago, but-" Elena choked. Katherine raised an eyebrow. She put an arm around Elena's shoulders and guided her into the apartment. She closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. She sat Elena down on a couch in the sitting room.

"I-I killed…someone," Elena replied. "A complete stranger. They just were in the wrong place at the wrong time and I killed them."

"You probably hated me even more then."

Elena nodded slowly. "I'm okay now, though!" she added quickly.

Katherine nodded. She took a seat beside Elena. "I am so, so, s-sorry," Katherine choked. It was a rarity. Katherine was not one to apologize and Elena knew it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other doppleganger's.

"Please don't apologize," Elena replied softly, her lips brushed Katherine's gently as she spoke..

"So, is that why you're here?" Katherine asked. She was sure the Salvatore brothers were already missing their precious doppleganger.

"What?" Elena pulled back, confused. "No, um, actually I was hoping I could,,,stay. With you."

Katherine couldn't even process what Elena was telling her. She leaned forward, grasped the hair at the back of Elena's head and pulled her face closer to hers. She kissed the other doppleganger, sliding her tongue along Elena's lower lip, relishing the taste that had almost been forgotten. She had won. Against all odds, Elena had chosen her.

**Band-aid chapter xox**


End file.
